Pear Company
The Pear Company is a parody company of Apple Inc. The Pear Company makes most of the electronics in "Victorious," mostly including their cell phones. The Pear Company is also seen and mentioned on many other shows made by Dan Schneider. All of the Pear products were specially made for the show and are very similar to Apple Products. Like Apple Products, Pear Products are expensive. Pear Products were originally shaped as rectangles, and were recently changed to pear shape. Computers On Victorious, computers include a series of laptops and desktops. PearBooks and iPears have been seen numerously throughout the show and have some different features. These computers are said to store many MPEGs (Moving Pictures Expert Group) into a single hard drive and have a mixed software between Apple and Windows. It is seen sometimes on the show and on screen grabs from the show and in some parts of the show where you view the screen of the computer, you see some icons from Microsoft Windows like the My Computer icon from Windows XP and the Internet icon, also from Windows XP and the computer has a dock but blue colored and many different icons from Windows XP, and in the intro there is a program very similar to iMovie HD. It also has applications on the left side of the screen like Windows XP. It has a Shut Down program. It also has the X button, Minimizer, and the + button on the left side, like the mac and unlike Windows XP. Robbie's grandmother's computer is depicted as an imac. PearPhones .]]On Victorious, the PearPhone is one of the m ost seen Pear products, next to the Pearbook. Tori's PearPhone is blue. Most of the other characters have PearPhones too. In the second season, it appears that there is a new PearPhone, in the shape of a pear. Tori, Cat, Andre, Beck, Jade, Trina, Robbie an d more have these new phones. The colors of the PearPhone of each character owns are as follow: Tori - Blue Cat - Pink Andre - Green Beck - Black Jade - Red Trina - Orange Robbie - Silver Sinjin - Purple They mentioned some apps including "Squirt Alert" and "Speechy Keen." PearPads In the Victorious series we see the PearPad. In some cases in season 1, Robbie uses it to give information to the group, such as in "Survival of the Hottest" and "Sleepover at Sikowitz's". It is more common in season 2. Robbie uses it in "Ice Cream for Ke$ha" to look on the ice cream company's website. In "Prom Wrecker", Tori uses her PearPad to announce the prom king and queen results, Cat uses her PearPad on special occasions like in Tori Gets Stuck, Prom Wrecker and Locked Up. Trivia *A PearPad was shown in the eighth episode of "Victorious", although it was quite oversized when compared to the iPad. *Dan posted up a video onto his Facebook page featuring the new PearPad. *There is a newer PearPad shaped like a huge, backwards P ear in the second season. On the first episode of Season 2, Tori's teacher can be seen holding one just before Tori performs on stage. *The color of someone's PearPad is the same color of someone's PearPhone. For example, Tori's PearPhone and PearPad are both blue, and Cat's PearPhone and PearPad are both pink. *The New PearPhone's metal sides are modeled after the iPhone 4. Category:Parody Category:Corporations Category:Objects